The present invention pertains to drip cap protecting the tops of architectural projections from building walls, such as frames for windows, doors, moldings, vents and the like.
Such architectural projections require protection by drip cap to prevent water damage, which can cause rotting and other deterioration. Customarily, drip cap is attached to the sheathing of a structure by one flange, usually with galvanized nails, with the other flange protecting a window frame or the like. Building paper is then usually applied over the vertical flange and the sheathing, and suitable siding is applied over the paper, fitting snugly against the central strip of the drip cap material.
Holt's U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,921 discloses an "improved architectural radius drip cap method of sealing rounded window assemblies to exterior walls," using a metallic multi-flanged radius drip cap. To permit bending into the finished radius, the larger (outer) flange of the drip cap stock is notched or slitted, which spaces must be filled with caulking in the installation, and the smaller (inner) flange is periodically crimped. Such drip caps can be produced to fit half round or quarter round windows of various radii. Such a method required excessive time and labor, and the caulking used requires periodic maintenance or it will deteriorate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,846 discloses the use of rigid vinyl flashings to seal arcuate window assemblies against exterior walls. The flashing is formed with pre-placed nailing holes for installation, which may cause leaks if left unused. This method pertains to vinyl-clad window assemblies rather than architectural wood products without such cladding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,552 discloses a corner flashing that is corrugated so that it can be bent to conform to desired shapes to protect roof flashing corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,905 discloses a rubber flashing for skylights which has corrugated sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,445 discloses a plastic flashing for roofs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,769 discloses a molding which contains slits which allow it to be configured to fit curved surfaces of acoustical ceiling tiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,273 discloses preformed arch structures for rounded openings and methods of making same from plasterboard stock. Such structures are unsuitable for exterior use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,078 and Ripley's - U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,519 disclose straight ridged drip cap in general, for rectangular windows only.
While a variety of materials are available to provide drip caps for the upper surfaces of architectural features such as window and door frames and the like, to provide effective caps for upper rounded surfaces of such features has tended to be difficult and expensive. For example, the radius drip caps of Holt, supra, are contoured only for half or quarter round windows of specified radii, and require complicated procedures for both production and installation. In contrast, to order custom rounded drip caps sized and fitted for each window and/or door is very costly and time-consuming, although producing a superior installation. (See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,846). Storing and transporting arcuate drip caps can be inconvenient due to their dimensions and sensitivity to being bent out of shape. On the other hand, if lengths of drip cap stock (perhaps 8 to 10 feet long) are provided to be bent into shape during installation, these lengths of material are also inconvenient to store and transport. There is clearly a need for a material for forming drip caps of various shapes and sizes which is convenient to store and transport and can be easily formed and installed on the construction site.